


I can feel it inside something new has begun

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is a virgin, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint and Steve end in bedroom Steve discovers that Clint is still virgin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel it inside something new has begun

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at Avengerskink: [Clint/Steve, virgin](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33508796#t33508796)
> 
> A little twist on Steve as a virgin. Clint is still a virgin whether due to lack of trust, too busy surviving and learning. Steve is actually the one with experience and introduces Clint to the joys of sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from: [First Time](http://www.metrolyrics.com/the-first-time-lyrics-robin-beck.html)

“Steve?” Clint started when they finally were in the bedroom. Steve kissed him on his neck and mumbled, “Hmm, yeah.”

“I... I need to...” Steve held him tight to his body and kissed him a few more times.

“What do you need?” Steve asked in a low, husky voice that made Clint shiver. He could feel his hands on his back and got shut down with another passionate kiss.

“I need to tell you...” He managed when they broke the kiss but Steve steered him backwards to the bed and Clint held himself upright on the other man's hips.

“What is it?” Steve asked and let his hands roam over his back down to his ass and up again but this time under his shirt.

“Before we do this, I need to tell you something.” Clint finally managed. They reached the bed and Clint stumbled and fell backwards onto the mattress. 

“You need to tell me something?” Steve asked but didn't stop to kiss him.

“Yes, please.” Clint moaned and slipped away a bit.

Now Steve was slightly confused and waited for Clint to continue.

“I... I've never...” He started, but then he sighed and without looking at Steve he said. “I've never done this before.” 

“You've never been with a man?” Steve asked and cocked his head.

“Yes... no... it's... it's embarrassing.” Clint blushed.

“Okay.” Steve frowned. 

“I've never...” He stopped once again, then he took a deep breath and continued. “I've never had sex before.” Steve blinked.

“Okay.” He repeated. Then he forced some blood back into his brain and reconsidered what Clint just had said. 

“You want to tell me that it's not only your first time with me or with a man it's your very first time at all.” Steve leaned back and gaped disbelievingly.

“Yes.” Clint said and his light blush turned into a bright red.

“But...” Steve started, then reconsidered. “Okay, but are you okay with this?” He gestured with his finger between the two of them. “I mean, what we've done so far?” 

Clint nodded, “Of course. I just... thought... you need to know.” 

Steve smiled, leaned over to drag Clint forward into another kiss.

“Is that okay?” He asked and Clint once again nodded. “Yes.” 

“You'd tell me if you are uncomfortable?” Steve let his hand slowly roam over Clint's arm. But instead of an answer Clint leaned just forward to initiate another kiss, his tongue demanded entrance to Steve's mouth and teased Steve's tongue and explored the wet cavity. He sucked at his lips and moaned when Steve's hand slid under his shirt to stroke his chest and play with his nipples. 

Grinning Steve finally broke the kiss and got rid of Clint's shirt. He gently pressed him down onto the mattress, kissed his way along his jaw and throat and placed small kisses all over his chest. His hands caressing Clint's flank, he started to lick his nipple. With a moan Clint threw his head back and bared his throat, he breathed in short, heavy gasps, his eyes closed and run his hand through Steve's hair. Steve teased the small nub till it was hard, nibbled at it and then soothed the tender flesh with a flick of his tongue before he moved over to the other nipple.

“Oh god, Steve...” Clint groaned.

“Sensitive, are we?” Steve mumbled and grinned again, but didn't stop to tease the small nubs. Clint arched into the caress and his hand slid under Steve's shirt to touch skin. He pulled at the fabric till Steve stopped his caresses and stripped out of it. With a sensual smile Clint watched his muscles move under his satin skin in a leisurely stretch. His fingers trembled and the blood pounded through his veins when he leaned into another kiss with a soundless moan of pleasure. 

Steve finally opened Clint's pants with one hand and let his hands slide into his boxers to touch his already hard dick and the other man groaned again in pure lust. He peeled him out of the tight jeans and admired the sturdy, well muscled body of the archer while he got rid of his own pants. He settled himself between Clint's spread legs and leaned upwards to capture his mouth in another hungry kiss and nibbled delicately at his lower lip. Steve made him jerk when his skilful fingers stroked their way down his flanks, over his thighs and finally into the crack of his ass. With one finger he massaged the small entrance while his other hand searched for the lube he had in his own pants.

“Do you trust me?” He asked and when Clint nodded he shifted their positions, used his body weight and a hand at his hip until Clint was sprawled over the mattress on his stomach. 

“I won't hurt you.” Steve murmured into Clint's ear, the tickling breath made him shudder. And carefully to not hurt him he breached his hole with one lubed finger. “Relax.” He commanded and when he felt the other man comply he slowly moved his finger.

“Please!” He moaned when his body jerked in pleasure at the first pressure on his prostate.

“You like that?” Steve asked and Clint nodded again, shifted his hip to give the other man better access and slightly chuckling Steve added a second finger. He slowly moved them, scissored them and alternated the pressure at his sweet spot. He enjoyed the tiny shivers, the trembles and the moaning and his hands clenching at the sheets. Steve changed again his position, moved down the hard body until he knelt between Clint's spread legs. 

“Oh god, Steve...” Clint groaned again and shifted his body and raised his hip. Steve lined himself up at his entrance and carefully, with one smooth thrust, he buried himself in the body beneath him. Clint moaned loud at the sudden feeling of being filled. Steve waited a few seconds for Clint to adjust to the new sensation but when he felt the other man pushing back against his thighs and the hardness filling him, he grabbed his hips and started to move. Slowly but steadily he thrust into his body, angling himself so that he hit his prostate at every plunge. He took Clint's cock in his hand, smoothing and shaping the hardness and his thumb flicking over the sensitive head.

Clint hazily realized, that the voice moaning, “Yes, yes, yes,” was his own. He felt the orgasm build through his body coming from somewhere deep inside him, like an avalanche, slowly at first but picking up speed until there was nothing but the pureness and the bliss as he came and came and came until he was sure there was not a single drop left in his body. He heard the hoarse moan when Steve let himself go and came as well, shooting his load into his body. 

Gasping and trying to get their breath back they collapsed onto the mattress. Clint rolled over on his back, his arms flung out and he felt Steve move beside him, wrapping an arm around his chest. 

Later, when he finally managed to open his eyes, he found himself looking in Steve's amused face. 

“Thank you.” Clint murmured when he dragged Steve down into a kiss and chuckling Steve moved and wrapped himself around Clint before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

 

“You up to tell me what went wrong?” Steve asked the next morning. They still laid huddled together under the comforter. 

“Huh?” Clint asked and turned his head.

“I mean, look at you. You're beautiful. That couldn't be the problem, could it?” He wrinkled his brows.

“No. It was... just never the right time... you know?” He stroked Steve's arm wrapped around his chest. 

“You're what? Thirty? Thirty-one? And there wasn't the right time? How comes?” Steve was really curious. 

“I'm thirty-one now. Well, when I was in the circus my brother was there, too. And he was quite homophobic. He would've killed me if he'd found out that I'm gay. And after the circus I lived on the streets and you couldn't trust anyone enough there. Then I was with the army and there was this DADT thing. The year in Leavenworth I managed to not get raped by other inmates and then SHIELD found me there and recruited me.”

“You've been in jail? What for?”

“I've attacked my CO and stolen a helicopter to try to save a few missed soldiers but got shot down and the guys I've tried to find were killed by the Iraquis meanwhile.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“And with SHIELD? There was no opportunity?” 

Clint snorted. “The first year was stuffed with exercise and learning to be an agent and training and practising and stuff and then there's always been a mission and no time for... you know.”  


“Wow.” Steve finally said and shifted to look into his eyes. “But now we have the time and I intend to make up for all your lost opportunities. If you want me to.” He grinned. 

Clint didn't answer, he just licked his lip and moved over to kiss Steve and that kiss said more than words could and Steve knew that he would enjoy introducing the archer to the joys of sex. And love.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
